The present invention relates to projection screens. More particularly, the present invention relates to tensioned projection screens.
According to one aspect of an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus for use with a projector is provided that is configured to project an image to be watched by a viewer. The projection screen apparatus includes a projection screen and a frame supporting the projection screen. The projection screen has a viewing surface configured to display the image to the viewer. The frame includes a plurality of frame members. Each frame member has a first end and a second end. At least one frame member defines a track and a tubular channel. The tubular channel extends between the first end and the second end. The projection screen apparatus further includes a coupler coupling the projection screen to the frame. At least a portion of the coupler is positioned in the track.
According to another aspect of an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus for use with a projector is provided that is configured to project an image to be watched by a viewer. The projection screen apparatus includes a projection screen and a frame supporting the projection screen. The projection screen has a viewing surface configured to display the image to the viewer. The frame includes a plurality of corner members and a plurality of frame members extending between the plurality of corner members. The frame is substantially positioned in front of the viewing surface of the projection screen. The frame includes a portion positioned behind the viewing surface. Each frame member has a first end and a second end and a longitudinal axis. At least one frame member includes a channel extending parallel to the longitudinal axis between the first end and the second end. The projection screen apparatus further includes a coupler coupling the projection screen to the frame.
According to yet another aspect of an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus for use with a projector is provided that is configured to project an image to be watched by a viewer. The projection screen apparatus includes a projection screen and a frame supporting the projection screen, the projection screen being tensioned on the frame. The projection screen has a viewing surface configured to display the image to the viewer. The frame includes a plurality of frame members, each frame member having a first end and a second end. At least one frame member defines a tubular channel extending between the first end and the second end. The projection screen apparatus further includes at least one elongated member coupling the projection screen to the frame.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.